


Police Girls United

by AzureLightningEmeraldCloud



Category: Hellsing, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Useless Lesbians, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureLightningEmeraldCloud/pseuds/AzureLightningEmeraldCloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seras Victoria is sent to Purgatory to sort shit out since Black Badge and Team Earp need a hand,or a cannon, though they didn't ask for it. This is a Waverley Earp and Nicole Haught story as well, so if sapphic love bothers you, pleasantly fuck off. Also Juliet Butler from Artemis Fowl is Walter's replacement, why not? This story takes place a few years after the battle of London and the fall of Alucard. In terms of Wynonna Earp's timeline, basically after that glorious scene in episode nine with Waverly and Nicole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Victoria Inbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story begins and Seras Victoria hates flying. Meanwhile, Officer Haught pulls over the Earp sisters, one of whom has a surprising voice for serenading their way into disturbing the peace, and the other is Waverly.

Police Girls United

Part I

“What’s the town called again?” an English lilting voice spoke into the satellite phone, over the thrumming din of propeller blades.

Another English voice answered, though this voice was clearly from a posh background compared to her subordinate. “It’s bloody Purgatory. Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll feel just at home.”

The police girl almost cackled with this revelation, though her paralyzing fear of flying in a machine put a damper on her mirth. Her response was only in a mildly confrontational tone, “At home? In America? Sir, are you having a laugh?” The _Sir_ on the other end of the line was indeed having a laugh, though _she_ was certainly not a man; she just loved the moniker when used in conjunction with her full name, it reminded her of how her father was addressed by _his_ subordinates. “Fucking hell, you know what, It’s been a while since I’ve used Harkonnen IV in action, and I’ve wanted to test out my new babies that _I_ actually helped make this time. How long until I’m free?”

Back at the Hellsing Manor, across the world in rural England, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing kicked her feet up on her desk and checked her wristwatch; “You’ve got about thirteen minutes. It’s time to go dark, good hunting Ms. Victoria.” With that, she disconnected the line. Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing pondered one of the many rings bitten into her centuries old desk before summoning her head Butler with a button. Less than fifteen seconds later, a young woman of an age with her Lady Hellsing, burst into the room with a wide grin spanning her whole face. “Juliet, you smile too much,” Integra reprimanded, though there was no bite in her voice, and Juliet knew it.

“ _My Lady,_ it’s only an involuntary reaction to being in the same room as you!” Juliet responded, as cliché as ever jade ring swinging from her elongated French braid; though Lady Integra couldn’t deny her Juliet’s attitude was a fresh change from the humdrum mannerisms of the litany of replacements she brought in after Walter’s treason. But more than that, around Juliet, much like with Ms. Victoria, Lady Integra could be herself, not just the stoic commander of the admittedly downsized Hellsing Organization. “Look, there’s no jobs for us this weekend what with that business with Black Badge being handled by Countess Victoria. Poor girl, she hates long flights.” Juliet paused for a moment, picturing the poor blonde police girl in the described condition, and couldn’t stop herself from giggling uncontrollably.

“You know you don’t have to call her _Countess_ , Juliet,” Integra pointed out lazily as Juliet was further consumed by her mirth.

“My Lady, if I can’t call Dracula’s, sorry, Alucard’s only heir something classy, then what’s the point of it all?” Juliet managed as she recovered from her outburst, breathing heavily.

At this, Integra slid her feet from the desk, and approached the young Butler with an air that Juliet could only describe as way hot. “Juliet, I thought you came to work here because we love each other?” Integra breathed softly as she drew herself up to her full height standing a head taller and right in front of Juliet.

Juliet’s beamed up at Integra before she brought the taller woman in for a deep though all too brief kiss. Once they separated slightly Juliet amended, “Well, there’s that too.” She giggled lightly as Integra initiated the next kiss, and the next. Before long, they were very glad that the Hellsing organization was now only comprised of three women, so that there was zero chance of any interruptions, no matter how loud their love spoke.

 

 

 

Back in Canada, a modified black bomber cut across clear sky at a prodigious pace. The pilot shouted over his shoulder, “Miss, drop is in one minute!” He got a single resounding pound from the black coffin sitting over bomb bay doors to confirm acknowledgment. And one minute later, they opened, dropping a crimson accented black coffin from about 40,000 above sea level. Ms. Victoria wasn’t pleased with flying across the world in a modified bomber, but once the confines of the coffin were the only thing that encased her, once the machine was taken out of the equation, she felt free, her descent in style her own to control once more.

 

 

Controlled descent may be a strong word for most, especially the Black Badge Division of the U.S. Marshall service. Lt. Johannes simply stared at the black _thing_ trailing red energy hurtling towards the Ghost River Triangle at a velocity that was far past terminal. “There’s no way that thing’s making landfall on our watch, Adler!” Lt. Johannes beckoned to her drone operator, “Shoot that thing down or–” she was interrupted by a simple but seemingly pointed ring. Answering the phone, she listened for a few moments before grudgingly slamming it back into place, shattering the phone’s dock…and the phone.

“Ma’am?” Adler asked tentatively.

“Belay my last order. Those hoity-toity Brits just took total jurisdiction of the Ghost River Triangle, including that fucking missile!” Johannes was now fuming, her elegant dreadlocks still elegant, just more free since her cap had spilled to the floor. “Fucking treaties,” she muttered to herself.

“What about our man Dolls? Isn’t he–” Adler was cut off by a huff from Lt. Johannes

Lt. Johannes put up her hands in the universal ‘fuck it’ expression, which was followed by, “He’s not ours anymore. Hellsing has got him now too. English bitches.”

 

 

“Wynonna, seriously, how much you wanna bet Nicole will hunt us down and pull us over if you keep talking shit to pedestrians?” Waverly tittered.

As if to disprove Waverly’s ‘talking shit’ narrative, Wynonna began to unintelligibly and belligerently serenade an attractive young woman walking with a stroller who was stopped at the same red light as them. Waverly moaned an apology to the young mother over Wynonna’s dulcet tones. Upon seeing Waverly’s penitent puppy eyes, the young woman’s expression softened from axe-murderous to half-heartedly aggressive.

They actually got quite far out of town before being pulled over by, of course, Officer Nicole Haught. “Uh, hi, Officer, my sister’s a little, you know, been having it a little rough, and I–”

“Waverly, you’re alright,” Nicole said easily as she sauntered up to the driver’s side of the Earp sisters’ ‘seen better days’ pickup truck. “You know you can call me ‘Nicole’ in public right?” she whispered to the younger woman. Waverly blushed as she nodded. With a tender squeeze of Waverly’s hand, she planted a chaste peck on Waverly’s forehead. Then she walked, far less romantically, over to Wynonna’s side of the truck. “You on the other hand, are not alright, Earp.” Nicole’s tone was a little harder, but still very much compassionate.

Wynonna moaned and put up her hands in surrender, utterly done; though not without a shit-eating grin. Officer Nicole Haught just sighed and put her hand on Wynonna’s then slapping her wrist. Wynonna recoiled with a, “I thought you were the good cop, ginger snap.” Waverly just face-palmed.

“I am, which is why that’s all you’re getting this time, I wouldn’t want to bill your sister for your drunken serenades…even if it’s only 4:00pm,” Nicole responded professionally.

Waverly moaned with her face falling deeper into her hands, “You know about the singing?” Nicole made her way back over to Waverly’s side of the truck.

“It was the mom on her daily walk with her baby who called, though she wasn’t as angry as she probably should’ve been,” the police officer said, giving the drunkenly grinning Wynonna all the side-eye.

Their little farce was interrupted by a hurtling noise followed closely by a resounding impact several hundred metres off into the woods. The shockwave from the impact knocked Nicole off her feet onto the hood of the truck. The windows shattered, spraying glass into Waverly’s face. A yelp of pain cleared Nicole Haught’s head as she immediately inspected the bleeding face of her beloved Waverly. “Waverly!” Wynonna and Nicole shouted at once.

“I’m alright,” the girl in question squeaked; as she was inspected thoroughly by the two most important people in her life, blood obscuring her vision.

“Waverly, You’ve got a big cut above your right eye,” Nicole spoke quickly as she sprinted back to her cruiser to get her med kit.

Wynonna was considerably more in her head as her sister now was hurt. “Here, you’ll be fine Waves. Police girl’s got you covered,” the older sister spoke softly and clearly, though not without a dose of cheekiness.

“Police girl?” an unfamiliar English voice said from across the street with a grin. Waverly and Wynonna both started. The new girl, who was about Wynonna’s height, wore a long blood-red coat accompanied by a smart black suit with a tie to match the coat. Her loose fitting beret was coloured charcoal, which covered a once elegant bun, which was now riddled with loose strands of hair dying for escape. Her left arm was completely black, like she decided to cover all the cloth touching her left arm a shade darker than black. On the girl’s back was mounted an appropriately sized coffin, able to accommodate no one taller than Seras. This fine coffin was emblazoned with a simple inscription in elegant script: **_Bitches Love Cannons._**

Nicole, who was several metres back at her car slammed her truck and quickly ran past the new girl to put herself in front of the Earp sisters, handing Waverly the medical supplies behind her back. “Who the hell are you?” Wynonna asked. The renegade Earp gunslinger was now also out of the car, standing shoulder to shoulder with Nicole Haught in front of Waverly, who was still nursing her lacerated forehead.

The English vampire police girl was still grinning as she addressed the beautiful ladies in front of her, but her eyes connected with Wynonna, the one who had Peacemaker aimed between her very scarlet eyes. “I’m Countess Seras Victoria of the Hellsing Organization, in the service of my master Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing and her master, Queen Elizabeth II. But you can just call me Seras.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salutations, fellow shipmates, (I mean if you're not a WayHaught shipper then...please continue reading anyway... but seriously support them) I hope you enjoy this enough to continue reading, and if you do, please leave a comment or kudos so I have a gauge of how this story is going, also to sate my fluttery ego. Thanks, and happy reading!


	2. A Proper Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seras properly meets her new co-workers and Nicole discovers a powerful truth.

Part II

            “Seras…” Waverly repeated, “You’re _English,”_ she muttered with a small giggle, drawing Nicole’s attention frown.

“Waverly, look at me, okay? Who am I?” Nicole implored urgently.

“You’re Haught” Waverly almost purred. How she managed to sound so seductive with a probable concussion and blood everywhere was beyond Nicole.

“Close enough.” Nicole muttered as she made to get Waverly out of the cab and into the bed so she could inspect the wound properly.

Seras looked around and reached the obvious conclusion: she caused this devastation. She took stock of the shattered branches strewn about their feet, the blood soaking the young woman who was now lying in the bed of the truck with the _other_ police girl crooning encouragement to her. Seras immediately felt shitty. This was not how she wanted to introduce herself to this hilariously named town. “I’m sorry about all this, if you ladies would be so kind, could you point me in the general direction of–”

“You’ve got nice boobs, and I’m Wynonna Earp, bitch,” said the woman with the rather large revolver pointed at Seras’ red eyes. Recognition flared across Seras’ features, which wasn’t missed by Wynonna. “So, you know my name. What’s it to you, English?” Wynonna’s breath caught as Peacemaker began to glow, though this was a much redder glow than when she killed revenants.

The light mirth in Seras’ eyes was somewhat diminished by this new development, though not wholly so, “Fancy gun you’ve got there, Wynonna, as I understand it, it’s used to kill western zombies.”

“Revenants,” Wynonna replied curtly.

“Revenants,” Seras repeated carefully. “Look, you work for Black Badge right, with uh,” Seras took out a smartphone and pulled up a note before finishing her thought, “Dolls, right? Xavier Dolls?” Seras asked politely. Wynonna nodded hesitantly. She may be alert, but Seras could tell the beautiful woman in front of her was beyond intoxicated; crikey, it was only 4:20 or so.

The glow of the gun was far more luminescent than usual, illuminating both Wynonna and Seras’ eyes with a scarlet gleam. _Why the hell was Wynonna’s gun glowing?_ Was one of the only thoughts going through Nicole Haught’s head as she had already staunched the wound to Waverley’s head. Nicole had been vaguely paying attention to their conversation, but she was mainly occupied with making sure Waverly wasn’t bleeding to death. It was a jagged piece of glass that had imbedded itself in her head on the initial shattering of the window. It crossed through Waverley’s eyebrow diagonally over her eye; it was going to scar. Though Nicole was pretty certain there was no real damage to the eye. “Nicole, what’s going on?” Waverly asked as she looked up at her police girl.

 _Fuck if I know,_ “Waverly, is there something you’ve forgotten to tell me about the family gun, like, why does it look like a lightsaber Han Solo would be proud of?” Officer Haught’s voice was lightly trembling as she beheld the supernatural standoff. Waverly gingerly brought up a hand to cup Nicole’s cheek.

Waverly’s tone was almost desperate, which Nicole wasn’t sure what to do with, “Us Earps have a fudged up legacy and that gun is magic. I’ll explain everything to you when we are on safer footing,” Waverly spoke softly, and Nicole could detect a hint of real anger when she mentioned her family name. Waverly’s voice now took upon a more fearful tone, “Nicole, please, you’ve got to let me explain, there’s a reason I didn't’ tell you before.” Nicole saw the truth in Waverly’s eyes, and nodded in turn.

Seras Victoria had become bored, after all, the Black Badge folk worked for her now, well, for Sir Integra, but still. “This is getting everyone nowhere, Earp, put it back in your pants,” Seras intoned exasperatedly. Wynonna blushed a little, but did not do as Seras bade her to. Wynonna was prepared to do no such thing.

“Why, does it make you uncomfortable?” Wynonna fired back, wincing. Not the best comeback she’d ever made. Nicole and Waverly had both stopped talking to each other and were watching the other two women duke it out.

Seras took four steps forward, put the glowing gun between her eyes, and before Wynonna could disengage herself, Seras made her pull the trigger, dousing Wynonna’s face in shades of blood. All three human women made some kind of noise, various expressions of horror. But it was Waverly who’s eyes actually began to tear up. Seras fell backwards and splattered onto the cold, cold highway road. Her blood sought out the grooves and imperfections in the ground, as if it was trying to give sustenance to the weeds that had taken rood in the divide in the ground between lanes. Wynonna is just standing there, wide eyed; Peacemaker lay forgotten on the ground between herself and the corpse of Seras Victoria. Wynonna’s eyes sought the representation of the law, “Officer, I didn’t mean to.”

“Of course you didn’t, this was a clear cut suicide,” Officer Haught replied quickly, tight-lipped and a little green. Actual carnage up close was something she had moved to Purgatory hoping to avoid after her stint at the last precinct. Waverly’s tears began to fall, slowly, but still made little tracks down her face into Nicole’s uniform, where she had buried her face.

Much like how they reacted to Seras’ brains being dashed on the ground, they each sucked in a gasp when those brains and blood and skull fragments returned to their natural places, almost like time was a flat circle and it was time to return to a couple minutes ago. But perhaps more surreal, was the dark energy that coiled out of where her left arm had been. It was voluminous, taking up more space than the rest of Seras’ body itself.

Seras for her part was quite pleased with the impression her ‘death’ had on the three women. She stumbled a little when she regained her footing. She took stock of their expressions with the same grin on her face as when she introduced herself. She followed their gaze to her phantom limb, and rolled her eyes, careless of her to let it free like that in front of new people. The dark black and red mass promptly shrunk and returned to how she had it before, the mirror image of her other arm in shape and proportion, but as if it was covered in an extraordinarily light absorbing glove.

“Let me introduce myself properly this time: Black Badge has ceded control over this ‘Ghost River Triangle’ to my organization, so for intents and purposes, me. Further more, I am un-killable, because I am _the_ scion of Dracula, but I’ll get into that later.” Seras paused sheepishly, “ You girls aren’t the only ones with a powerful hunter for an ancestor…perhaps this conversation could happen somewhere not in the open?” Her tone belied the clear power dynamic set in place here: Wynonna shot her in the head with the holy of holies weapon, and it had done jack shit. Unanimous conclusion between the three humans confirmed by tense glances: this blonde bombshell was to be heard out.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet and Integra have a talk about Seras, and Dolls enters the picture in Purgatory.

Part III: Geography with Juliet & Interrogation Over Coffee

“So, how do you think her introduction went?” Juliet asked impishly in her lilting Dublin accent as she set down a cup of tea on the bedside table for Integra before resuming her earlier position at Integra’s side.

Integra pursed her lips before responding, “Like a classic Seras introduction, someone probably got shot.” Juliet grinned at Integra as she settled down with her own cuppa. “Although, I’m sure she’ll work things out, after all, Black Badge isn’t advanced enough to handle the budding threats in the Ghost River Triangle if their recent exploits are anything to judge by, even after our _intervention._ Their past business with tactical nuclear weapons deployment on a town is inexcusable. It was to kill the story, not the threat.” Integra was now indignant. Juliet simply looked at the woman, sharing her sentiments.

Juliet had actually come into the employ of Hellsing around the time Seras’ investigation of the supernatural in that poor town had concluded; the supernatural threat searched out and destroyed. It was just after she’d radioed success that a Castle Bravo was dropped on the town. It was several days before Seras contacted them, devastated. She had healed within minutes of the blast, of course; but she was in an elementary school giving a presentation to children when they all died before her eyes; a favour to the woman who was letting Seras stay at her place.

Seras was inconsolably violent upon her recovery; Juliet was actually part of Seras’ execution team. They took Black Badge HQ after the blast, which was basically a house cleaning of Black Badge, installing people who would do what Hellsing told them to, and were absolutely dedicated to the preservation of life. All others, who Seras determined had foreknowledge of the nuclear deployment via some mind magic, were executed, it was a dark chapter for all who bore witness to the short blonde’s blood rage; and it served as a reminder for all the other supernatural suppression organizations out there, do not pull a Black Badge, or Hellsing would end you.

Juliet had to admit that Integra’s choice of Black Badge’s leader, Lt. Johannes, was not a pleasant woman, but her position on protecting the innocent was unimpeachable. There would be no more nuclear weapons used in service of snuffing out lives on Hellsing’s watch, or at all; they had Seras for that sort of situation. “Think Seras will be ok back stateside?” Juliet wondered aloud as Integra put her glasses back on.

“She landed in Canada actually, though Purgatory is basically a border town, there’s not much between there and the border,” Integra mused. Juliet just rolled her eyes.

“But Black Badge HQ is not in Canada. And it’s still a trip to the same continent for her,” Juliet muttered back stubbornly, “and it’s all in the Wild West, so who gives a shite?”

Integra shifted over, and fixed Juliet with a semi-serious stare, “Don’t play dumb around me, Miss _I’m from America_.” Juliet rolled her eyes again in a huff, geography was always something her big brother chastised her about as well, it wasn’t her fault she was terrible at it. As long as she was lethal as fuck, and superb at protecting people, what was there to complain about?

“Ok fine. She’s in Canada. And you know I’m basically Irish anyways,” Juliet shook her head, enunciating her Irish accent.

“Seras thought it was in America too, so I suppose you’re not alone in your idiocy,” Integra said, poking Juliet in the arm.

“You’ve been avoiding the question though, what about Seras?” Juliet said, trying to save face from her geography miscalculation.

Integra stared at the moonlit ceiling for a little while before answering, “She’ll be fine. That’s not to say it won’t be difficult being back for her I think. But she’ll conquer her unease with a visit to the graves of those children and her friend that she made. At least that’s what she told me she’d do if she begins to lose her focus.” Integra blew out air as if she was exhaling smoke from a cigar; she missed those, but Juliet detested them, so she stopped. “She’ll be fine, and from what we know of Dolls and the Earp family, they’ll all get along swimmingly; once some bullets are exchanged, probably.” At this point, Integra huffed and rolled over to face Juliet, who had already assumed the same position. Her look conveyed everything, _why are we discussing Seras Victoria and missions in our bed?_

Juliet’s answer to that look was a simple laugh, but she followed it up with peck on Integra’s nose, which caused the heir to wrinkle it in a way Juliet was just enamoured with.

 

 

“So, you drink girls?” Wynonna started, eyebrows raised, as she lay down a cup of coffee in front of the vampire in questioning; to which Seras showed off her teeth in what was becoming a trademark grin. Nicole and Waverly on the other hand both spewed their coffee at this line of questioning. Seras and Wynonna were thankfully in the interrogation room, so neither played witness to the younger women’s mishaps. Nicole was no idiot; Seras was clearly playing along with Wynonna’s need to feel in control, since the power right now all rested with Seras. Waverly on the other hand was doing remarkably better since her head had stopped hurting and a concussion was a negatory.

It took Wynonna a painful second before realising what she actually said was, well, a little forward, when it hit her, she flushed slightly while maintaining her trademark Earp family glare.

“I do.” Seras replied, giggling now as her grin could only hold back so much mirth, Wynonna’s blush was the tipping point. “Got any more pointy questions there, agent?” Seras continued.

Wynonna didn’t even hesitate, “I _meant,_ you’re a vampire?”

“Of _course_ you did.” Seras snarked. But she relented before she drove Wynonna irretrievably far up the creek. “Yes I am. I’m a monster who kills the _other_ monsters… like your Yankee revenants. And as you’ve discovered, I drink girls too.” Seras was impressed with how Wynonna was handling this revelation, though she then realised that her stunt with the revolver earlier may have numbed the girls to any future surprises. The vampire took a moment to take a couple tentative sips of her coffee, which was still steaming profusely. At Wynonna’s cocked eyebrow she said, “Look, I’m functionally immortal, but nobody fancies a scalded tongue.” Wynonna tilted her head, conceding the point.

The second mention of drinking girls still actually makes the three humans blush, though it didn’t provoke as raw a reaction as the first time. “Wynonna!” a man’s voice called. Seras closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Your handler?” Seras said.

Wynonna just kicked the table, propelling her chair back a ways and rose out of it, slamming the door on her way out of the room.

“Dolls!” Waverly chirps as the tall, dark, and brooding Black Badge officer enters the room in a huff. His disposition softens a bit when he takes in the bubbly Waverly. Nicole Haught awkwardly waves at him from her place at the couch; Waverly is basically in her lap. They’d clearly tried to make things look platonic when Dolls announced his presence, but as usual, Nicole Haught failed miserably at disguising her taste for Waverly.

“Waverly, you’re hurt.” Dolls says as he gestures towards his eye, mirroring the injury that was for the moment covered in a bandage Nicole had applied en route. 

“Yeah, about that–,” she started as Wynonna made her presence known.

“Dolls, there’s a vampire in there, and she says she’s our boss.”

He looked back at the message on his phone, the reason he came bursting into the precinct in such a huff:

 

_LT Johannes: Hellsing’s your direct handler now. They sent some bitch called Seras to do some heavy consulting/run your unit, from England. Don’t piss her off._

 

Dolls looked back at little miss crimson eyes drinking coffee with all the poise of a middle school kid drinking chocolate milk; she looked to be of an age with Waverly. Her eyes moved up to connect with his, even though there should be no way he was visible from her side of the glass. She set the cup down and waved with a goofy smile on her face. All of a sudden, it clicked, God Fucking Dammit. It was _Her._


	4. A Second of Serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly offers up some overdue information to Nicole.

Part IV: A Second of Serenity

            “Waverly, let me check your bandage,” Nicole spoke quietly as to not disrupt another one of Wynonna and Dolls’ arguments. Waverly nodded as the police officer took a look under the old bandage she had on Waverly’s face. Waverly’s eyes were unusually bright, probably from the pain, she was trying to conceal, Nicole figured. Dolls looked…green? Maybe not, but he certainly looked queasy for some reason.

That reason revealed herself by phasing through the interrogation room wall and into their presence. “So, Agent Dolls.” Seras said looking the man up and down appreciatively, “Wanna confirm your worst fears to them?” she asked. The two Earps and Officer Haught react like normal people, taking a step backwards. Or, in Waverly and Nicole’s position, clutching onto each other tighter. Dolls however put his arms out to stop Wynonna from making any rash decisions.

Dolls looked at Seras, “So, you’re _her_ , huh?” Seras looked at him for a minute and simply nodded. The other girls were a smidge confused, and it was apparent in Wynonna’s slightly drunken “???” expression, so he prepared to elaborate.

Not fast enough, “Dolls is scared of me cause he’s been brought up through Black Badge Division on the legend of my violence,” the vampire stated plainly, much less mirth in her eyes this time. Seras realized her preamble was super vague, and also threatening, so she elaborated further, “So you know Black Badge dropped nuclear ordinance on a town several years back?”

Wynonna and Waverly both nodded cautiously, Nicole was a different story, “Nuked a town?” She looked at Waverly, who quickly took her police girl by the arm and lead her out of the room.

“I’m telling her Dolls, and you can’t stop me this time.” She hissed at Dolls as she almost comically lead the significantly taller woman out the door.

A couple minutes later, they were out back in the alley. Before Waverly lost control of herself like the time bomb she was right now, Nicole looked up and down the alley to confirm their solitude, check. Waverly was basically bouncing up and down with nerves, and when she spoke, it was several miles per second, “Ok, so I know I should have told you everything much sooner,” Waverly got out in a rush. Nicole was making ‘breathe’ motions with her hands. “My family is cursed, and our family gun is magical, Wynonna shoots resurrected baddies from Wyatt’s time like a hundred something years ago, they’re called revenants, and, and…”

At this point, Nicole firmly grasped both of Waverly’s arms so that the ball of nervous energy was somewhat contained. “It’s all true, Nicole,” Waverly’s eyes pleaded with this woman who meant so much to her, “The revenants took our sister Willa when we were kids, and then Wynonna accidentally shot daddy when the revenants were dragging him away. And part of why I didn’t tell you everything after we ah, _did the thing_ , was that Dolls threatened that Black Badge was going to blow up Purgatory if too many people knew that there was paranormal shenanigans going on here, he showed us a crater that used to be that town Scarlett-eyed Kitty Pryde in there mentioned, but the bigger part of why I didn’t bring you into the circle was because I was so scared you’d stay away from such a twisted family, and me, and, well judging from your expression right now, I think I may have been wrong to worry, and, Nicole, can you–” Nicole didn’t give her a chance to finish before bending down and silencing Waverly with her kiss.

Waverly automatically went to her tippy toes, meeting Nicole half way, well a quarter of the way, cause Nicole was actually _tall_ , but returned the intensity of Officer Haught’s compassion.

Waverly's fears about holding these secrets for the last couple months were fought away by a single caress of her cheek, the single moment of serenity she enjoyed when Nicole's lips parted hers, but all shadow of doubt her fear was cast away with Nicole Haught's next word. “Waverly.” Nicole breathed, after a solid couple minutes, as if her name was the only thing in her world that truly mattered… ‘ _Waverly’_ actually _was_ the only thing in Nicole Haught’s world that truly and inseparably mattered.

 The folks inside the precinct could wait.


	5. Whiskey-Filled Couch Potato

Part V: Whiskey-Filled Couch Potato

            Wynonna just nodded appreciatively when her sister dragged ginger snap out of the room and out back. Seras simply looked bemused as she surveyed Dolls’ pained expression and Wynonna’s proud one. Once the girls had left, Seras said, “So, as I was saying, when Black Badge dropped a nuke on an innocent town, my organization took exception to that.”

Dolls made a fake coughing noise, almost involuntarily. Seras just gave him some side-eye, “You know what, I’ll just wait for the police girl and your sister to come back in.” Wynonna didn’t argue, and went to the cabinet, searching for some more drink. Seras’ eyes followed her with something between disgust and admiration in them. Dolls’ eyes followed Seras’ eyes following Wynonna across the room; to which his reaction was, ‘Well shit, I’m surrounded by useless lesbians.’ He didn’t even mutter it, as no doubt the Hellsing girl would pick up even the slightest breath. Though from what he heard, he wasn’t entirely sure his thoughts were safe from Seras either.

Wynonna had successfully found her liquor, some horrendous $10 bottle of Canadian whiskey, and begun to pour herself a shot. Seras had other ideas; she strode over to Wynonna and neatly plucked the shot glass away from her just as Wynonna was about to down it.

“Give it back.” Wynonna’s voice was the most threatening Seras had ever heard, despite only knowing this woman for less than a day. This was a fiercer look than when she had her huge revolver pointed at the vampire.

“You’re blood alcohol content is basically half alcohol right now, I can smell it _in your arteries_ , not just on your breath. And you may look good, but your alcoholic stench is appalling.” Seras stated matter-of-factly, wrinkling her nose for emphasis.

“The Hellsing operative is right, Earp.” Dolls chimed in; glad someone else would bear the brunt of the heir’s fury for once if she exploded right now.

“Fuck off Dolls.” Wynonna muttered dejectedly as she collapsed on the couch, basically falling asleep in midair. While, Seras was impressed with that feat worthy of Morpheus, she walked out into the lobby and tossed the almost full bottle of poison in the garbage, creating the distance so she wouldn’t disturb a now slumbering Wynonna, though she was pretty confident nothing could at this juncture.

She walked back over to Dolls and reached up to put a steadying hand on his shoulder, “We’re going to work together American, so you’ve got to understand _unless_ you cross me personally in a really bad way, you’ve got naught to fear from me, okay?” she finished with a genuine smile, far less predatory that Dolls thought possible. A little quieter she added, “I’m no more a monster than you are, fluffy.” The Black Badge agent stiffened, but the vampire just chuckled lightly, “You haven’t told the others have you?” His brief expression of guilt was confirmation enough for Seras. Before Seras could unravel him further, Waverly and Nicole both came back into the room, very flushed and grinning like nothing was amiss in the world. Grateful for an opportunity to revert back to the usual dynamics, Dolls made a show of rolling his eyes while Seras just looked bemused.

“Sorry, what did we miss?” Waverly asked, only slightly out of breath. Nicole stood slightly in front of the shortest Earp, still not totally comfortable around Seras, though her expression wasn’t confrontational. Seras looked the other police girl up and down, which was not missed by Waverly, who visibly tightened her hold on Nicole’s left arm.

Much to everyone’s surprise, Seras started laughing, “You two,” she couldn’t continue due to her having to get her breathing back under control. “You two are so easy to mess with,” she said as she sat on the table, “Like in the good way, not the easy to terrify way,” she felt the need to clarify because she had been more than a little casually intimidating so far.

“Did Wynonna?” Nicole started, but stopped when Waverly ran over and immediately started playing with Wynonna’s unconscious arm, dropping it up and down, garnering zero reaction from the older Earp. Nicole sighed half-exasperatedly at Waverly’s totally childish behavior clearly honed from before she hit 6 years old. Dolls just rolled his eyes and wandered over to the coffee machine.

“It’s almost 7 at night, sure you want that?” Nicole ventured in Doll’s direction, to which he didn't respond. Nicole just shrugged and looked towards Seras, who put her hands up in a ‘fuck it’ gesture. Officer Haught took a few steps over to where Waverly was and mercifully restrained her from troubling Wynonna’s snoring form any longer. “Leave her alone, Waverly, you’re going a little far, the rest of us have to look at her too you know,” Nicole said in Waverly’s ear as she removed the Sharpie from Waverly’s eager hand. Waverly turned around and pouted.

For this, whatever intent Nicole had in resisting Waverly’s antics evaporated, but just before Waverly claimed victory and snatched back the marker, Sheriff Nedley entered the room with his usual huff.

For a moment, nobody moved, Nedley was gaping at Seras, Nicole and Waverly were both looking like they were caught in the headlights, Xavier Dolls looked up, then back down at the case file he had on his lap, and Seras took this opportunity to swiftly snatch the offending Sharpie from Nicole’s wavering defenses. Seras then proceeded to glide across the room and stopped in front of the Sheriff, whom she tapped on the forehead and said, “You walked in here, you didn’t find what you were looking for, and you went back home, I was never here.” Nedley just nodded blankly and turned on his heel and leisurely walked back out. Everyone was looking at Seras with wide eyes so she just shrugged and said, “I didn’t want him interrupting…” Seras waited for a moment before realizing, “was that your boss?” she asked Nicole.

Nicole nodded and Seras just held the bridge of her nose with two fingers in consternation…Oops. “I’m not evil, just wasn’t ready to meet the sheriff.” Seras explained weakly. Waverly instantly recognized a kindred soul and empathized with the vampire’s awkwardness.

            “Okay, how’s this, we’ll meet tomorrow morning since your gunslinger is ah, unavailable,” Seras Victoria said, glancing at the splayed out Wynonna, “then we can discuss our plans going forward, yeah?” Seras finished, looking at the two women and Dolls in turn. They each nodded, Dolls looking considerably more relaxed than when he first met Seras, the women however looked perfectly comfortable with her…well Waverly did, Nicole clearly had some reservations.

Wynonna just snored rather loudly and curled up into a ball, which Seras actually found rather enduring, though with a flash, she realized it was a movement taken out of fear, not comfort. Wynonna’s position on the couch reminded her of numerous children she had removed from abusive situations back when she was a copper in Cheddar, before Alucard shot her and changed everything.

Only Waverly noticed the subtle shift in posture from Wynonna, other than Seras. Doll’s head went from Seras to Wynonna and back again though, picking up on the sadness tinting Seras’ vision. He had a small chuckle to himself as he walked out back to his car, hand raised over his head in farewell salute ‘til the morning. With Dolls gone, it was just the ladies who remained. A thought occurred to Nicole, “Where are you going to stay?” Seras looked at her bewilderedly, completely forgetting about how Juliet had been unable to arrange lodgings due to them not knowing which hotels were controlled by revenants. Seras puffed out her cheeks in an adorable if a tad odd thinking gesture.

“Um… could I stay here in the station? I really only need my coffin, and I’ve got spare bags of blood stored up so I won’t need to take a trip to the hospital.” Seras thought aloud. “Also, I saw shorty’s had a brunch special on Sundays, so I’m taken care of sustenance wise.” She saw the girls look at her blankly for a moment before realizing Seras was taking care to not go around drinking random women on the street, Seras was nice like that.

Waverly looked at Wynonna and then at Nicole with whom she communicated something with a few exchanged looks. “You can come home with us,” Nicole said after a few moments. Seras raised her eyebrows in surprise, “Besides, you can carry this one,” Nicole gestured to the sleeping beauty on the couch.

“You’re super strong right?” Waverly asked, at Seras’ nod she resumed, “cool, we kinda just assumed, you know, since you’ve got all sorts of odd powers we’ve never seen before.” Nicole narrowed her eyes a little, at Waverly taking paranormal experiences for granted.

“Wha- yeah, that would be fantastic, thanks! And yeah, I’ll carry your sister, how heavy could she be?” Seras said enthusiastically, she didn’t even consider people capable of this kindness anymore, but Waverly and Nicole had shifted her worldview a little in a kinder direction.


	6. A Night for Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seras divulges some of her past.

Part VI: Remembrances: A Night for Wolves

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Potter shouted as an explosion of soul energy emerged from his wand, driving away all the shadows to save his younger self and godfather. Seras was alone on the downstairs couch, Wynonna, Waverly, and Nicole had already turned in for the night, pssh; mortals. Waverly had been sure to leave several marathonable movie franchises to keep Seras company. The sun was rising; Seras had awoken with the first birdcalls of the day, rising from her coffin with bad hair, dark energy running rampant, and more than a little drool specking her chin. She didn't remember her dream, but it sure was a good one. She recalled her phantom arm and with it, she flicked the remote at the television set and paused at a juncture where Harry and Hermione were cornered by Professor Lupin's werewolf alter ego. Smirking, Seras ejected the disk and hooked up her laptop:

Finder-Hellsing Manor Footage- Millennium Siege -Mr. Bernadotte's Last Stand

The vampire pulled up the video file. While it was buffering briefly, Seras took a deep breath, taking in the presence of Wynonna Earp behind her, thinking she was concealing her presence. Cute.

Seras abruptly hit the pause button on the fully loaded video and said, "First thing you should know about me, sneak attacks are ill-conceived." She turned slightly to look at the mildly impressed and very sober Wynonna Earp. "If you want coffee, it's over there, I made some cause I didn't know when you three would wake up." Wynonna looked to where their apparently-not-broken coffee machine was, and sure enough, filled to the brim with warm dark goodness. She was about to make her way over to the coffee when she noticed the video file Seras had pulled up.

"What's that?" Wynonna asked, motioning lightly to the screen, which was paused. The image frozen was of an extraordinarily tall grey-skinned woman with a scythe was standing next to a FUCKIN' NAZI with a rocket launcher. _There was a whole squad of Nazis_ Wynonna realized, eyes widening with involuntary repulsion. There was another image on the screen, Wynonna realized it was the camera at the opposite side of the hall, looking over the Nazis' down to a smoking whole where they had clearly just fired a rocket.

Seras considered Wynonna for a long while, holding her eyes, before wordlessly beckoning her over to the couch. Wynonna walked over hesitantly and sat down beside the pajama-clad blonde. "I watch this once in a while, to remind myself why I fight. There are some other more recent 'motivational' videos for other purposes, but this is the big one, when I ah, you know what?" Seras paused looking into the keen eyes of the woman sitting next to her.

"What?" Wynonna replied automatically, wincing at how childish she sounded.

"I've got a good feeling about you," Seras said with not a hint of a joke in her eyes. "This is when I claimed my true powers as a vampire, and it'll probably tell you a lot about me." Seras smiled sadly, eyes crinkling adorably, or so Wynonna offhandedly thought. "It's violent though, trigger warning," Seras muttered, though not so quiet as for Wynonna to miss it. Seras laid back as Wynonna leaned forward as the play button was hit and brought to life the corridor bathed in the dead Wynonna was immediately hooked, even though there was no sound.

The Nazi squadron was shredded by a wave of incoming bullets, it was unreeling until every one of them was ribbons on the ground; except for the grey Nazi, who leapt unnaturally far away and landed unharmed. Wynonna realized with that simple display of agility and speed, that this Nazi Bitch was far more to handle than any revenant, even Bobo del Douchebag.

Wynonna gasped as the younger Seras Victoria stepped through the breach from where the torrent of machine gunfire had come from. She looked _different_ , the same age, but with vibrant, clear cut blue eyes. Her dress was also different; she was in military beige with a red band on her left arm with a shield emblazoned with a quote, though the only bit Wynonna could make out was 'Hellsing… and God'.

Wynonna was excited, but Seras noted her trembling was from something else, could she be worried for the younger Seras? Countess Victoria the elder wasn't sure how to feel about that, she clearly flirted with Wynonna earlier, but that was more of a tactic to get the gunslinger to warm up to her than seriously intentioned flirting. This feeling though, was different.

As the younger Seras was clearly being outclassed, batted around with the Nazi woman's scythe like a blonde rag doll, peppering the ground in her blood, Wynonna was becoming more and more tense, suddenly she turned green as her eyes found Seras' dark shadow left arm and knew where this was headed. She whipped back to the screen where the younger Seras has two healthy looking arms. "Seras…" Wynonna started anxiously before letting out a small shriek covering her mouth, tears were clearly in her eyes and ready to fall, which Seras could tell was a seldom event.

Blood was everywhere, the younger Seras howled as her left arm spun into the air and fell to the ground, useless now.

Seras hesitated, but with her right hand, gently put her hand on Wynona's thigh, but Wynonna was too horrified to take much notice, though subconsciously her pulse calmed a little.

When Zorin used her scythe to take Seras' eyes in one cruel cut, Wynonna's first tears spilled, not many, but enough; though she wasn't really aware of them. It was just a physical reaction to what her brain was showing her right then.

Seras didn't pay the screen much attention, she was too curious to see how this hardened young woman actually cared. Seras had seen responses to this footage before, usually blank looks or disgust, on a few military higher ups, arousal. Those fuckers got theirs, Seras made sure of it, she thought offhandedly before Wynonna's expression brought her back to Earth.

But Wynonna was just _sad_. Zorin impaled Seras on her scythe, pinning her to the ground before removing it from the police girl's spine for the final blow. Seras' breath hitched when the French mercenary, Bernadotte, barreled into Zorin and causing her strike to go awry by sinking his fist into Zorin's face. He followed that with unloading his revolver into the Nazi's heart. He had come from the smoking hole in the building from when Zorin's man used the RPG.

Wynonna looked on as Bernadotte picked up the crippled vampire and tried to get away, being peppered with bullets from the last surviving Nazi machine gunner, their blood intermingling in pools on the indigo floor.

Wynonna's breath hitched when Zorin's scythe buried itself in Bernadotte's back, "No.." her hand had left her mouth and was now at her side, inches from Seras'. Younger Seras, scrambling and blind took a few moments to locate her dying knight. Wynonna visibly tensed when Bernadotte kissed the younger Seras, fingers curling into a fist a couple times before the tension left her. And then he died. Older Seras let out a long breath, no matter how many times she saw this, that man's death was always gutting. Wynonna shivered as another squadron of Nazi machine gunners arrived in the corridor.

Wynonna glanced at Seras, who was still looking at Wynonna intently, their eyes met, and Seras held the Canadian gunslinger's gaze for a moment before nodding her head back at the screen.

The young Seras shouted something incoherent to the sky in plain sorrow, though there was no audio from the camera.

She then plunged down and sank her teeth; all of them, into the jugular of her expired ally.

And then it happened, the crimson glowing, the rage, the first drink of blood, the power. All of Bernadotte's blood in the corridor was summoned to Seras, droplets of the other's blood and smaller bits of debris suddenly were unshackled from the laws of gravity as a darkened crimson glow saturated the hallway, emanating from the crouching police girl.

Wynonna's eyes widened as the younger Seras' eyes opened anew, completely healed and blood red. Her garb had changed as well, the beige of her uniform was now dark red. Dark energy of pure shadow coiled around the blood-baptized girl as she rose to her feet.

Wynonna gasped, despite the tragedy of it all, Sera's metamorphosis was ethereally mesmerizing.

The Nazi's on the other hand were cowering backwards, trembling and edging further away from the newly awakened vampire. With a small smirk, that didn't go unmissed by present day Seras, Wynonna had one thought regarding those Nazi bastards: _You're right to be afraid, you done fucked up you Nazi fucks._

Seras tore into the Nazis with no mercy, shredding them with her bare right hand and formless mesh of shadows that replaced her lost left arm, as surely as her bullets did earlier, painting the walls in yet another coat of red.

Wynonna's breath caught when Seras pounced on Zorin Blitz, crushing her head into the ground. Upon Zorin's first attempt at retribution the younger vampire managed to catch the Nazi bitch's left hand in her enhanced teeth, ripping away all the fingers and spitting them out to the side. Zorin's remaining hand found Seras' head, squeezing it like a rated R Looney Tunes sketch. They were frozen like that for maybe three or four minutes, Wynonna was a little confused, but rolls with it when Seras whips Zorin into the wall and grates her face to nothing. Wynonna smirked a little bit when Zorin's body was thrown to the ground, but when it burst into brilliant blue flame, she actually gasped in recognition. Seras was curious about that, but left it for another time.

There were two soldiers, allies of Seras who Wynonna had failed to notice earlier, but they saluted the dark Valkyrie the police girl had become, and with a nod back at her allies, Crimson energy flourished around the newly awakened Seras, originating from it's home, her phantom arm. It formed a wing and just like that, she flew out of camera, leaving two soldiers agape, and the corpse of her first kiss.

A breath from behind them alerted Seras to Nicole and Waverly, who had been on the stairs, watching the footage as well. Seras was legitimately surprised, she had been so focused on Wynonna she must've missed the two lovebirds. Judging from how they both were both wiping away some tears, Waverly much more so than Nicole, they must've seen most of it. Seras looked back to Wynonna, whose hand was now on Seras'. Wynonna's eyes searched out Seras' crimson ones. She was about to say something, but Seras rose from the couch first, gently setting aside Wynonna's trembling and heated hand with a small pat as if to say, _later_.

Looking at the three stunned women, Seras' lips quirked up in a smirk, "And now you have a small glimpse of what I can do. Questions?"


	7. Wardrobe Geeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seras changes her wardrobe and there are some small feels...and references.

Part VII

Wynonna couldn't stop trembling. Even when Waverly brought her in for a long hug, there was still a tremor. Nicole stood next to them, though her expression towards Seras was no longer suspicious, it was closer to 'you poor child'.

Seras did not expect that. To be fair, she thought she was only showing Wynonna and not the whole lesbian crew, but still; she didn't expect or mean for her trauma to traumatize Wynonna like this. "Wynonna, are you, alright?" Seras asked tentatively.

The heir nodded, looking at her still trembling arm, it looked like she was willing it to stop, though it did not totally obey her. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I probably should've…." she stopped, drawing the curious looks of Nicole, Waverly, and Seras. "Thank you; for showing me, us, this moment in your life. It clearly was a rough one." She looked into Seras' dark red eyes, which seemed to have gotten darker than they were a few minutes ago, softer, or so Wynonna thought.

Seras smiled softly at Wynonna's unexpected gratitude, both women's cheeks were tinged slightly red. "We are to work together, so we should know where each other comes from. At least something about what makes each other tick, otherwise, how can you trust a stranger to protect you in battle? Also, for some weird reason, I trust you."

Wynonna's blush deepened and Seras almost smirked at that, but then realized there were a couple of other women in the room and added with actual sincerely, "anyone who doesn't try to stake me or destroy me once they find out what I am is nice, so you two have earned my trust too." Waverly smiled at that and Nicole nodded with a smaller smile on  _her_  face. Wynonna agreed, thinking about telling the vampire about her own storied past, but decided against it right then.

Nicole at this point had wandered over and gotten herself and Waverly some coffee, and Seras had broken eye contact with Wynonna, walking around the couch.

"You've never been to Purgatory before right?" Nicole asked Seras, who turned around and shook her head. "Waverly, I think we should take her to Shorty's." Seras cocked an eyebrow, and Waverly seemed quite thrilled with that plan; even Wynonna popped a smile at that. Seras shrugged.

As Seras Victoria shrugged, her shadow powers encompassed literally her entire body, making the spot in the room she was standing seem like a black whole, where light was absorbed. The three women took a step back, but it only lasted for a moment, when the shadow cleared, Seras was wearing pajamas no longer, her hair was disheveled no longer.

She was now clad in a dress shirt and blood red tie. Her overcoat was black with grey trim instead of full-blown scarlet, thought the inside lining was a deep red. Her dress pants were gone, replaced with slightly worn black jeans, and dark brown cowboy boots, though her pants went over those, only exposing the foot. Wynonna was sure that Seras' black 'newsboy' cap was straight lifted from 'Peaky Blinders'. The final piece of Seras' fantastical wardrobe change was a pair of sleek blackout shades. Seras raised her shadowy left arm and from it's depths drew a cane for the blind, which Wynonna noted that looked almost identical to Matt Murdock's Daredevil cane from the Netflix show.

"I see your Netflix game is on point, you Peaky Daredevil you," Wynonna commented, smirking. Seras visibly blushed with that displayed her trademark dorky grin.

"Why–" Waverly began, but Seras cut her off.

"The only thing I can't alter about how I appear is my red eyes, so I often walk around as if I was blind. It's not ideal, but it's better than having to fake a conversation about contact lenses or whatever." Seras replied quickly. "And beside, usually, nobody troubles the helpless blind girl," with that she definitely smirked.

Waverly muttered, "Clearly not enough people have heard of Toph Beifong."

If Nicole weren't already admittedly in love with Waverly, that reference would've been the final step. Nicole scooped up the smaller brunette and laid one on her lips, which turned into more, which provoked Wynonna to take up her duties as the older sibling and make obligatory gagging noises until they stopped. They did, eventually…both grinning at each other like the amorous geeks they were.

 _Well,_ Wynonna thought,  _Let's go into town._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, dearest readers, I'm sorry this is shorter than you'd probably like and doesn't really dig into stuff as you probably hoped, but that'll come eventually. I had fun writing this, and I've updated pretty frequently so I used this chapter to take a breath as it were, and I'm ill, so there's that. As always, comments are encouraged and received with much love. Also, the Finale of Wynonna Earp aired! I loved it, and if you did too, or if you didn't, here is a brilliant review of it by a fantastic woman, Alex Shillington: ( watch?v=xtocDE2GnJ0)
> 
> Everyone should watch her videos, they're amazing.


	8. A Revelation Over Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seras and Wynonna eat pancakes like anime characters.

Part VIII: Revelation Over Pancakes

            They had gotten halfway there before one Waverly stopped to consider the implications of going to breakfast at Shorty’s; which was currently revenant central. Seras had left her coffin at the house, Nicole had a gun as always, and likewise Wynonna had Peacemaker. Waverly was the only person who didn’t have claim to a weapon of some kind. Though she doubted that Seras would have any problems without a weapon from what she saw in the video of Seras avenging what looked like her first love. However, in a bar/dinner crowded with town folk, perhaps Seras’ methods were a bit overkill.

Waverly decided this non-weapon situation would have to change soon, since things were getting quite heated, even if Wynonna had killed the last of the Seven, and Constance had been sealed away.

 _Bobo had taken the one place that Waverly had truly felt safe, and turned into his man cave!_ “Hey Waves, are you alright?” Nicole asked softly, clasping onto Waverly’s hand.

Waverly turned to her girlfriend, and said, “Just wondering if it was the best idea to go to Bobo’s home turf.” Nicole shrugged, but turned to Wynonna in the back seat.

Wynonna for her part just laughed, “No one’s getting hurt!” to which Seras grinned, really, really, hard, trying to not laugh. _Yeah, this was gonna go just_ great, Waverly thought with trepidation.

In Shorty’s, breakfast was well underway, with most of the patrons normal Purgatory folk. In the takeover, the daytime kitchen and bar staff stayed the same essentially except Waverly, who quit. The nighttime staff was pure revenant, but Bobo’s crew was still around even in the daylight hours.

The doors opened and Wynonna walked in like an old timey cowboy followed by a determined looking Waverly and much more relaxed looking police girls, Seras with her cane extended in front of her. Waverly glanced at Wynonna’s gunslinger swagger and thought absently that Doc Holliday would be proud.

The brief disturbance to the din of the breakfast rush hour was quickly washed away as the new arrivals found a booth towards the back, facing the door in a semi-circle. Wynonna was nothing if not on guard, with this setup, nobody could sneak up on them. Seras looked around Shorty’s with a curiously innocence that turned almost sinister as she clearly located the four revenants in the room. They were none that the Earp sisters recognized, thought their telltale glares were evidence enough. A waitress walked over and took their orders of coffee, coffee, coffee, and the ‘all the pancakes’, before walking away.

“Seras, was that footage you inadvertently showed us earlier how you became a vampire?” Nicole asked almost casually as she took up a menu.

Seras returned her wandering gaze to the police girl across the table. “Well, that was when I came into my full powers, so in a way that was me becoming a full fledged creature of darkness, but I was already a vampire for months before that,” the English blonde replied equally as casually, holding Officer Haught’s curious gaze from behind her dark, opaque shades.

            Waverly picked up where Nicole left off, “So how did you become a vampire?”

            Seras began almost smugly, “Well, it was a dark and stormy night –,”

            “Calm down there Siri,” Wynonna interrupted dryly as Nicole and Waverly stifled small laughs.

            “Alright, well it was at night and the moon was exceptionally bright,” she stopped suddenly as the food arrived; it was all the pancakes indeed. Seras and Wynonna could barely contain their glee, actually; they straight up failed to contain their glee, it washed over everything and everyone: so basically just Waverly and Nicole.

            Nicole sipped her coffee while she watched the elder Earp and the vampire dig into their pancakes with feral abandon. “I thought vampires were limited to a blood only diet?”

            Seras spared the police girl a glance with half a pancake hanging out of her mouth; Wynonna couldn’t suppress her laughter at the sight. Seras sent Wynonna a brief frown before devouring the rest of said pancake in one go before answering, “Well, I don’t get sustenance from pancakes and other food per say, but my taste buds are just as functional as ever. Blood of course will taste best now, but let’s be honest, pancakes are forever golden,” she finished with a smirk and grabbed a new one to emphasize her point.

            The feeding frenzy ebbed a tad once they were on their fourth plate of pancakes, Nicole and Waverley thus far had steered clear of the carnage going on with the pancakes. At some point in the scrum, Waverly and Nicole had hailed a waiter and asked for an omelet and an eggs benedict; a distinctly mature contrast to the chaos enjoyed by the rest of their group. The girlfriends exchanged a knowing look before gracefully eating their meal, all the while Wynonna and Seras were letting their pancake freak flags fly.

           

            Some time later, well into the lunch hours, Wynonna slouched in the booth, totally full, while Nicole and Waverly were double-teaming Seras over by the pool table, well; it would be double-teaming if they were winning, which they were most certainly not. Bobo’s thugs were beginning to sense something was off about the ‘blind girl’ who was dominating the table. Wynonna smirked at the uneasy looks they were shooting off, as visible to Wynonna as if they were party streamers. Wynonna supposed it was their revenant sixth senses for sensing stuff. The gunslinger’s gaze shifted over to the smartly dressed Hellsing vampire.

            Wynonna had to admire her figure, which she thought was basically flawless. _Wait a moment; am I crushing on Seras? A GIRL??_ Wynonna may have looked and felt a bit like a beached whale, but her revelation was enough to have her sitting upright as she realized the truth of the moment. This wasn’t like when she was at parties and flirted with girls she _knew_ were homophobes just to troll them, this was becoming very real far too fast for her to handle right now. Wynonna was so distracted with this revelation about herself that she didn’t notice the ginger deputy sheriff walk back to the booth for her second ice tea.

            Nicole simply looked at the gun slinging Earp and followed her unnamable gaze back to the blonde brandishing the pool cue to tap the losing Waverly playfully on the head. Nicole lightly picked up her ice tea. Wynonna was still lost in her own mind for the moment while Nicole walked back over to the pool table; the knowing and empathetic grin on the Officer Haught’s face was radiant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your direct feedback would be greatly appreciated!


	9. Intimidation Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headshots with cue balls.

Part IX

            “So, do you think you pushed Wynonna a little far?” Waverly asked as Seras landed another shot in the top left pocket. “ The only other time I’ve seen her like this was the last birthday we celebrated with Willa and daddy.” Seras looked over at the girl whose reputation, as a western gunslinger, was not disappointing. Though she looked a bit like a beached sea creature at the moment.

Seras saw Waverly brought a little low, doubtlessly because memories of her old idyllic life crawled to the fore of her thoughts. Seras just smirked, “Some people should know their limit with pancakes.” Waverly punched her on the shoulder playfully, but recoiled her hand, as Seras’ arm was well, much harder than Waverly’s hand. Seras looked over like a fly had landed on her arm, and laughed at Waverly’s pout. She bopped the short brunette on the head, declaring her victory as Nicole just chuckled.

            “I’m gonna go grab my tea,” Nicole said as she started walking back to the booth, grin on her face.

            Wynonna sprung up at the booth, though her eyes were unwavering from Seras. Waverly looked at her sister for a moment regarding her, and realizing that the look her sister was giving Seras wasn’t dissimilar from the look she must’ve given Nicole that first day she met Purgatory’s wet t-shirt champion: Waverly Earp. Nicole had never let her forget that.

Seras Victoria had not noticed the look Wynonna was giving her, and Nicole was coming back with a heart-stopping smile on her face; or a smile that made Waverly’s heart skip at any rate. Waverly snaked her arm around officer Haught’s waist as she made her return to the table. Nicole frowned at the state of their dismal attempt to unseat Seras as the queen of pool.

Wynonna was eventually waking from brief spell of near catatonia due to her revelation of having a crush on another woman. Not even a woman, a ridiculously good-looking vampire who in all honestly looked like a girl in her late teens. Great, so that made Wynonna a bit of a cougar now didn’t it? _Fuck my life_. _On the other hand, Little miss English will look like that forever.. so am I in the clear? What the fuck am I even thinking about right now??_

She forced herself out of her seat and slowly started to make her way over to the pool table. The main door opened and five more revenants walked in, making a beeline for the four who were camping out in the corner. Wynonna stopped in her tracks as a chill ran down her right side. All nine revenants were now looking at her like she was a piece of meat. Which, she supposed she kinda was in a more literal way if some of granddaddy Walter Earp’s journals were to be believed.

The revenant bartender made a quick announcement of a gas leak or some other bullshit; the result was predictable, the humans all but stampeded out. Waverly and Nicole both looked tensely at Wynonna as the bartender, some Chinese guy, locked the door.

Wynonna’s hand was on Peacemaker, her touch was causing the butt of the gun to glimmer slightly with amber light. However, even a gunslinger as accomplished as Wynonna knew that the revenants were too fast for her to send them all back to hell. Just too many. One or even two would be easy at 8 paces. a All her fears were confirmed when all of them got up at once.

Seras, who had noticed that the revenants looking so intently at Wynonna were about to make their move, sent the cue ball into one of their eyes. The poor fucker’s eye was destroyed and his skull was split at the eye socket. He went down screaming, as Seras didn’t even react other than an adorably quaint ‘oops’ expressing which Wynonna could bear to see more of. Wynonna shook her head slightly, _Not the time, Earp._ The revenants instantly closed ranks around their incapacitated comrade.

“Whore, you’ll pay for that,” the tallest one yelled at Seras.

“What happened?” Seras asked sweetly, with almost zero snark.

“You fucked up you little slut,” the one with the white handkerchief growled.

“But you’re gentlemen, so you wouldn’t hurt a blind girl would you?” Seras asked with a surprising amount of sincerity as she circled in front of Wynonna, cane extended and probing the ground.

“Bobo said not to kill the heir,” one of the more sensible ones said as he tried to quell the anger of the ‘leader’.

The revenant thug who spoke before brushed off his comrade as he leered, “He didn’t say jack shit about having some fun with her though…or her cunt sister and her lady friend.” _Lady friend?_ Wynonna was used to the threats, but was confused on the last part which clearly referred to Waverly’s lady friend?

One of the antsy revenants pulled out a gun and pointed it at Waverly…for about a second before Nicole’s gun went off. The revenant in question fell to the ground like the sack of shit the women knew him to be. Seras looked bemusedly over at the incapacitated outlaw. All of the guns were out now, nine of them pointed at the assorted Team Earp, since a couple of the standing revenants decided to dual-wield.

Seras suddenly let out a dark cackle of laughter that frightened everyone in the room, even her new friends. She briefly checked if there were any remaining humans in the room, there weren’t. Nicole and Waverly had by this point circled back behind Wynonna and Seras.

Seras leisurely stabbed through the wood and stone foundation of the bar with her cane. She expertly fiddled with the handle before producing a Damascus blade with a slight curve. Wynonna nodded appreciatively, because of course Seras’ cane-sword was a slightly elongated Shikomizue. Since the seeing-eye cane was significantly longer than a typical walking staff, the blade Seras had made with it naturally took advantage of that. The blade itself was only two feet long, but it struck fear into the revenants’ eyes. She then put on a show of stretching her arms. All revenant eyes in the room were on her, and all were equally confused and afraid. Nicole frowned slightly; the British woman was taking all this far too lightly for her taste. “Nicole,” Waverly whispered.

Nicole leaned down to the brunette so they could communicate without the revenants getting wise. “You don’t happen to be wearing Kevlar, are you?” Waverly asked, almost fearfully as Nicole gave a slight shake of her head. Nicole made a point of edging in front of Waverly, so that her beloved wouldn’t come to harm if the situation went to shit town.

Wynonna stood in front of Waverly as she aimed Peacemaker at the head of the biggest revenant, who also happened to be pointing his two guns at Nicole and Seras.

Seras straightened up and just said with every confidence, “So that’s how this is going to be.”

Wynonna was laterally level with Seras as she watched the English woman cracked a maniacal grin while twirling her blade. _Seras was hoping this would happen._ Wynonna realized, as she caught herself gazing at the grinning vampire. And despite the danger of it all, despite the frankly creepy way Seras was acting, Wynonna just knew everything was going to be all right.

 

And that’s when all the revenants opened fire.


	10. See You At The Violence/Gunslinging Valkyries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapter title says it all

Part X: See You at the Violence/Gunslinging Valkyries

            Glasses shattered and wood splintered. The vampire realized the second before the shooting started that she was accompanied by people who die when they are killed. Ooops…

            Which led to the present situation.

There was blood everywhere.

The four girls had made it behind the bar, but Sera’s blood was covering all of them. “Report?” Seras muttered coughing blood on Wynonna, who was too stunned to care.

“Here,” Waverly squeaked.

“Unhurt, so is Waves,” Nicole replied professionally. She fired a round over the bar for a good measure, blindly catching a revenant in the balls. At his screech, Nicole did a little fist-pump.

“I’m fine too, Seras, you’re not healing!” Wynonna gasped as she observed the blonde’s heaving gasps.

Seras’ reply was not pleased, “Stupid! Stupid! Bloody imbecile!” She was knocking her head back into the bar with each enunciation. As she was doing this, her head was definitely making a permanent crater in the bulletproof sheets of metal lining the inside of the bar. Wynonna put a firm hand on Seras’ shoulder to get her attention. Seras briefly looked at Wynonna with surprise. She then proceeded to reach _into her chest_ and pull out a steaming bullet. Her chest was in ruins and it took Wynonna’s breath away, from the horror.

Waverly watched in fascination, undeterred at the gore-fest that had become Sera’s once beautiful bosom. “That’s a silver bullet isn’t it?”

Seras acknowledged the young woman with a sullen nod. There was the sound of footsteps very close to the bar now, so Wynonna shot a couple rounds with Peacemaker over the counter. The gunshots were followed by hastening footsteps as the revenants sought cover. But there was no roar of hellfire to accompany Peacemaker’s thunder.

“Not everyone can shoot like they’re in Roanapur, Earp,” Nicole said smugly. Despite it all, Wynonna reached over to smack the ginger cop upside the head.

“That’s the way too wild west for me,” Wynonna muttered.

For the first time, Nicole leaned forward to get a look at the stylishly dressed English companion of theirs. Nicole’s eyes widened as she was suddenly nauseous: there was nothing left of Seras’ left breast, there was basically just a bleeding hollow over her heart which could be seen beating frantically calmly. Seras’ entire body was drenched in red. She looked at Nicole’s queasy visage and grinned back. “I underestimated them, silver bullets can’t kill me, but they hurt quite badly and don’t heal as quickly as is convenient in the heat of battle.” Nicole still looked haunted, and Seras guessed it wasn’t concern for her that caused that look, something to revisit later no doubt.

“You’re gonna heal right?” Wynonna asked, her voice laced with more fear than she was comfortable with; even if it was an honest gauge of how she was feeling.

            Seras looked at her shadow arm for a moment, and from its depths, pulled out the biggest handgun the three humans had ever even heard of. Seras planted a quick kiss on Wynonna’s forehead and before the gunslinger knew what had happened, the vampire had vaulted over the bar.

            A cacophony of gunfire followed, with at least several revenants shrieking in pain. Wynonna peeped over the bar’s counter and to her relief, Seras had drawn the fire away from the bar. To her shock, there was blue fire devouring the _corpses_ of the revenants she laid out with that _hand-cannon_ of hers. “Hey, Nicole, think we can take the rest?” Wynonna whispered to the police officer, who smirked as she raised her pistol.

            Seras was in constant motion, since she wasn’t about to lead the revenant’s fire down on her friends again. _Stupid, stupid. What would Integra say, losing blood in a fucking pub brawl, with guns. Maybe I’ve gotten soft. Perhaps my next training session with Juliet will be with hallowed silver ammunition to build up more of a tolerance. Though it has been a few years since my last proper gunfight. Maybe binding my powers wasn’t such a smooth move._

Waverly was not pleased with the turn of events, but she had to admit, when Nicole brained that dirty bastard who pointed his gun at her, Nicole’s expression was indescribable, and yet Waverly knew it was one worthy of a Valkyrie. A Ginger Gunslinging Valkyrie. _That would be a nice band name, or a ship! Well I suppose awkward lesbian unicorn would be too much of a mouthful, and maybe too personal…_

            Nicole looked down at Waverly, who had clearly checked out and was consumed by her imagination at the moment, even though her eyes were still unwavering from Nicole. The gunfire and sporadic shrieking was only a minor blip to the small brunette, apparently. Lucky girl.

Peacemaker bayed for blood as Wynonna was beginning to land proper headshots. The remaining revenants were inching towards the door, as they were on the losing end of this with all available cover taken up. However, Seras had other ideas as she sent a table through one of them, cutting him in half before imbedding itself into the opposite wall. Seras used the revenants’ dismay and fear to make it back to the bar where her allies were. Since the heard had been thinned and forced into retreat, the danger of drawing extra fire down on the humans had significantly lessened.

The survivors opened the door only to find it totally blocked by an SUV and they were promptly riddled with bullets from Nicole, Wynonna, with Seras’ hand cannon taking the lions’ share, and the disgruntled Agent Dolls. The ladies fired from the bar, catching the revenants in a lateral net of bullets while Dolls fired on them from directly in front of them, checkmate.

“I love the smell of scandal in the morning,” Dolls said pointedly at Wynonna.

To her credit, she gave a Gallic shrug and replied, “They were to going to try to rape Waverly.” Agent Dolls was taken aback for a moment before Nicole sternly confirmed the gunslinger’s brief justification of events. Dolls just nodded back his fury at these monsters and double kneecapped one of the bastards groaning on the ground. He then proceeded to crush the shrieking revenant’s throat with his boot heel. Interestingly, Seras noted, this was actually the revenant that Nicole brained earlier who had returned to the fight after the initial volley.

Wynonna and Seras were both making the rounds, executing of the revenants who were still tethered to the Earthly plane. Blue fire and red, engulfing their victims as they went. Before long, Wynonna came upon the last one, the still gasping one with the splattered kneecaps. “I get it now, Peacemaker doesn’t do jack for you villains,” Wynonna started darkly.

Waverly looked at her sister and saw there contempt she didn’t know her sister was capable of. She reached out and instinctually Nicole caught her hand in hers and squeezed gently.

Seras’ eyes were fixed on the auburn gunslinger as an odd feeling rose in her. A feeling Seras had not felt in a long while. Seras’ luminescent red eyes became several shades darker as she made the connection; in the back of her mind she could hear Mr. Bernadotte laughing at her denseness from the back of her consciousness. Without a trace of jealousy, he was thoroughly enjoying Seras’ slow descent into having legitimate feelings for this Canadian angel.

All eyes in the room were on the enraged heir. “It just leaves the world a more peaceful place once it sends your rotten rapist souls to hell.” Wynonna declared, as Peacemaker thundered one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your feedback is always appreciated!


	11. Loitering Amongst the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens.

Part XI: Loitering Amongst the Dead

After a short while, they got the bar back into a somewhat (not really) presentable state. “I knew that relying on the Shikomizue was a tad bit arrogant,” Seras muttered dejectedly as she collected it from where it lay imbedded in the floor. Dolls looked at her blade with an expression that Wynonna was unfamiliar with on his face: envy.

 _Ha ha, Agent._ Wynonna thought with a smirk. _Wait, why am I being cocky on behalf of Seras’ big gun?_ Wynonna almost groans. _Why did that sound so possessively sexual?_

Nicole and Waverly were both watching Wynonna fumble through some clearly explicit images in her head, denoted by her hilariously quick expression changes from ‘I want you eyes’ to ‘Oh my god why?’. “Is Wynonna always this much of a derp?” Nicole asks Waverly softly. Not that the two of them noticed, but across the room, Seras quickly covered up a warm smile. Dolls saw it though, and did his trademark eye roll from Wynonna to Seras and back.

Waverly’s eyes were glowing, “No. Well, yes, but not in a besotted way. This is new for her, and I love it!” Seras hears this too and turns away slightly, so that they don’t see her now uncontrollable smile. _Why am I smiling so hard?_

Dolls walked over to Seras and ran his hand over his head in a somewhat uncharacteristically nervous gesture, “Seras, how are we going to keep this under wraps?”

Seras buried her smile, somewhat unsuccessfully and turns to the tall agent, “I have the ear of the editor for the local newspaper, and obviously connections in every major outlet in the country, so in terms of public outcry for a bar being shot up in rural Canada, we’re covered. Also, I know how you look at these girls; don’t worry, they were never in any true danger with me here.” Seras says quietly, though it seemed to be enough as Doll’s expression lightened a bit.

A thought occurred to the agent as Seras was gazing fondly at Officer Haught and Waverly. “Hey Seras,” he began, “have you crossed paths with Doc Holliday yet?”

Seras raised her eyebrow at that. “Doc Holliday? The legendary lawman who fought alongside Wyatt Earp over a hundred years ago? He was kinda one of the reasons I wanted to be a police officer in the first place growing up at the orphanage.” Dolls nodded with a cheeky smirk on his face. Seras narrowed her eyes. “Um, no. Why would ask such a silly question?” Doll’s eyes lit up as he promptly held up a ‘wait a moment’ sign to Seras before dragging Wynonna outside for a moment. Seras just creased her eyebrows in confusion.

“What was that about?” Seras asked Waverly who interlinked with her girlfriend.

“Oh, I think it’s better if you see for yourself,” she nudged Nicole. Nicole looked down at her, her confusion mirroring Seras’.

Nicole rolled her eyes, “There’s something you’ve neglected to tell be about, isn’t there Wave?” At this Waverly looked a little guilty, but that was quickly overshadowed by her childlike glee. Nicole looks at Seras while gesturing to her girlfriend who was bobbing up and down with excitement, “This is what I have to deal with,” Nicole said with an eye roll while Seras laughed. By this point she had restored her cane and glasses to their original look, thought in the privacy of allies, Seras was using it as a faux walking stick akin to Gandalf.

Wynonna thought it didn’t hurt that peering over at Seras, she thought the blonde vampire looked _dapper as fuck._

Seras briefly caught Wynonna’s eyes and the auburn haired gunslinger flushed and then suggested, “Let’s leave,” after a moment and after she had everyone’s attention she put a hand on her stomach and resumed her pre-fight expression of expended gluttony.

Dolls looked around him before briefly agreeing, “Would any of you ladies like a ride?”

Seras briefly looked at Wynonna and the the couple before nodding, “I have a few things I’d like to discuss with you.”


	12. Two Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you wait for the update.

 

**Part XII: Two Conversations**

The ride back with Waverly and Nicole could’ve gone better, or at least that’s what Wynonna thought. First of all, the woman who was on her evening walk, the same one Wynonna cat-called before, was again at the same intersection. She was not amused. “Um, Wynonna? Is that,–”

“Green light! No need to dawdle,” Was Wynonna’s instantaneous response. Waverly rolled her eyes as Nicole snickered. The car pulled forward before either the woman or Wynonna would start anything.

“Shut up, you two!” Wynonna growled. “It was one time, and I was sloshed, ok?” Nicole was full-blown laughing now; it was a sound Waverly was enchanted with. After much grumbling on Wynonna’s part, the ride became silent once more. “So, what do you two think about Seras?”

Waverly was quiet in contemplation while Nicole was much the same. “Well, she just saved our lives, didn’t she?” Nicole said measuredly. Waverly nodded, then she made a gesture at an errant driver who sped through the school zone. She softened though, when Nicole put a comforting hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder. Waverly was first to answer the question with more than a little mirth in her eyes. “If I didn’t have Nicole, I’d be paying a lot more attention to her, that’s for sure.” Nicole’s warm pat turned into a soft punch. The older sister in the car let out a snort as her baby sister got served. But she didn’t miss the dig in her sister’s response either.

“Waverly,” Wynonna started exasperatedly, but she needn’t have worried since Waverly was fully intending on giving Wynonna a non-overly cheeky answer.

Waverly turned onto the long road that lead out of town and towards the Earp homestead. “Ok, I think we can trust her, she’s shown that she’s unafraid of toil, and can strew the floor with revenant dead. On top of that, she clearly cares about us,” Waverly paused before continuing in a slightly more serious tone. “I don’t know if either of you caught it, but each time she took a hit for us her jaw would tighten. She may be immortal, but she’s not unfeeling. I’d be willing to wager that she feels every bullet as keenly as a human, if not more so since she’s got vampire senses and stuff.” Wynonna was in contemplation as the words of her surprisingly wise little sister fully registered.

“But she shot herself in the face when we met.” Nicole pointed out dutifully.

“That would’ve been relatively painless since she was out of it until she healed.” Wynonna answered in a subdued tone. “Brain’s got no nerve endings, it’s just mush; and she would’ve been knocked out immediately, rather than taking that awful shot to the chest like at Shorty’s. I think we are incredibly lucky to have her here with us. If she wasn’t there today, or any day we decided to go to Shorty’s, we would probably be riddled with holes, and not to mention what they would’ve done to our bodies before murdering us.” Wynonna looked up to see both of her companions looking at her rather worriedly. “Did I just go to a really dark place you weren’t expecting?” she asked sheepishly, returning to her normal tone, though the next sentence revealed why she started fidgeting. “Guys, I what do you think Dolls is discussing with her?”

Nicole rolled her eyes while Waverly blinked back a few tears. Waverly had slowed the car to a crawl during Wynonna’s horrifying hypothetical. The truth was that Wynonna knew how she felt about Seras, but she wasn’t willing to face Waverly’s smug grin about it yet, no matter how well meaning her sister was.

_In Dolls’ Car_

            The ride had been oddly quite, as Seras had tamed her usual motor mouth, and Dolls was actually being more silent than usual. They had actually cleared the city line on the way to the Earp homestead before Dolls started the conversation. “What is your purpose here. I know your presence isn’t demanded by the class of villain we deal with here.” He wasn’t angry or even that aggressive, he was honestly curious.

Seras rolled her head from her far shoulder to the one nearest her driver, so he could see the eye roll that followed. “Honestly Agent Dolls, to start, I was bored, and the ‘Empire’ has been pretty safe since the Battle of London at the turn of the century. The Vatican won’t touch us, since I’d act genocide upon their forces if they dared. Thankfully, random vampires have been keeping their heads below the radar as well, probably stealing from hospitals or procuring a willing source.” Dolls cringed in distaste at that, but Seras shrugged. “Hey, if a vampire can keep their fangs to themselves and not ruin lives, they deserve a shot. I’m not out to commit genocide on my own kind, I just kill the ones who truly deserve to die. Much like the humans I encounter.”

“That’s not your choice to make,” Dolls replied automatically, instantly regretting it when Seras burst into laughter.

“Oh? Name a higher power than myself that shows a modicum of mercy. God? It may be in the name of the organization I serve, but I haven’t believed in that rubbish since my parents were murdered, then violated in front of me as a child.

My master, Lady Hellsing? She’s as ruthless as they come. So yes, I do make that kind of choice, because at the end of the day, I’m the only person who should have to carry that burden. I’ve noticed that I’m similar to Wynonna in that regard. You as well. ” Dolls didn’t look satisfied. And to be fair, he didn’t get the answer he wanted.

“Why Purgatory? I’m sure there are other supernatural crises abroad.” Seras nodded.

“Truthfully Dolls, I came here because Lady Hellsing has been interested in the descendants of other shall we say, _notable_ monster hunters. The Earp line is just one.” Seras had looked away, though she sensed Dolls’ growing glare. “Don’t get me wrong though, I think Wynonna is every inch the hero. And I’ve taken a shine to her as well, I’m actually going to ask to be assigned here at some point in the near future. I’m sensing something…good, between us I mean,” Seras’ cheeks flushed at the last bit. And since Dolls isn’t a monster, his glare deflated.

 _Obviously he thought I meant to use Wynonna as a whore. And that is_ not _the case. Well, in bed yes, but with_ all _the strings attached; and those strings will be as dexterous and strong as Spidey’s web._ Though Seras frowned at the comparison when remembering the romantic woes of the web-shooting do-gooder. _Well, I’d never cheat on Wynonna. Parker and Black Cat was always sacrilege. Long live–_ Sera’s internal monologue was interrupted by Bernadotte’s consciousness rubbing against hers, leaving her with an encouraging word, _NERD_!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this enough to continue reading, and if you do, please leave a comment or kudos so I have a gauge of how this story is going, also to sate my fluttery ego. Thanks, and happy reading! (yes I copy and pasted this shit from chapter 1's A/N...it always applies)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if you like femslash works, are probably bored, and enjoy my style, feel free to check out my other stories, in various stages of development.


End file.
